Never too late
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: A younger Obito meets with fate and is chosen to go into the future and stop horrible events from happening, with his young naïve heart Obito tries to change the heart of everyone and tries to change to fate of the whole shinobi world. Time travel of course and possibly AU, parings maybe...


Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto I don't own any this, this is a non-profit work thank-you;)

* * *

Obito was laying on his couch watching Sasuke Shippuden while eating some instant happy-happy ramen. Tomorrow would be Kakashi's upgrade to ANBU rank, as if Rin hasn't reminded him for the past couple weeks to get him a present.

"Why did Sasuke just stand up like that in the hot springs, I bet he totally knew that Sai was gonna look at di-"

Suddenly what almost looked like a swirly vortex appeared and some guy with a swirly orange mask guy with a red clouded black cloak appeared right on the T.V. set. There was something oddly familiar about him, was it the hair or maybe it was the vibe he was giving off, either way it was weird.

"Wh-who are you?!" Obito asked, jumping off of his couch.

"My name is To...Obito."

"Pr-prove it you creepy creep-O!"

The masked man took off his mask to reveal that he was in fact Obito, the only thing different was, no just about everything was different. There were no goggles but scars taking over half of his face and he had the sharigan.

"Why are you soooo old?" Obito asked, still behind the couch.

"You see I am you from a couple years from the future."

"A couple, more like a couple hundred."

"What was that?"

"No-nothing but why are you here exactly?"

"Because your life beginning tomorrow is gonna suck, I realized what to do now and you are going to help me stop future you from making all these horrible mistakes. Then Madara won't get revived and there will be peace on earth." The other Obito explained while he hopped off the T.V.

"How many mistakes did you err I mean how many mistakes did I make?" Obito asked, jumping back on the couch.

"Just two."

"What?"

"I set the nine-tails fox out on the village and I created an evil organization that kills people."

"Ohhhhhhhh, that's bad."

"Stopping the nine-tails would bring sensei back but Naruto would be dead and we don't want that, it's because of the nine-tails that Naruto is still alive to this day."

"But protecting the village and sensei is at the utmost importance."

"And we can stop me before I did all the crap then Naruto would probably have the nine-tails and Minato-sensei and his beautiful wife would still be alive." Obito continued, cleaning up his ramen that he dropped on the floor.

"That's called road to ninja and who's to say that Minato and or Kushina won't die after the fact?"

"The yellow flash won't die!"

"Well he did."

"Well actually, the nine-tails attack is linked to the Itachi and the Uchiha incident and the Akatsuki. I can't go back in time to stop the nine-tails because then I would have to kill myself. Do you want that?" The other Obito asked, as he settled himself on the couch.

"...So you're telling me the life of my sensei would be gone, of course I want to live but there has to be another way without killing my self. Maybe I could talk him out of it?"

"Of course you don't want to die, I got this far without listening to reason so why do you think I would listen now. I was bent on my plan but after I learned the truth not so much, Naruto changed me so now I need to change you."

"Wait a second, there must of been a battle, people only change if there's a fight it's a fact...so why are you all dressed up?"

"I picked some stuff up but that's not important. Obito I am taking you into the future to be Naruto's friend and to stop the Akatsuki." Obito #2 instructed, getting ready to perform a highly forbidden jutsu mixed with a little Uchiha powers.

"Shouldn't I stop the Akatsuki during it's roots?"

"It's a one way trip, I can only take you back and front once so I'm taking you to a more reasonable and recent time, since that's all I can do really."

"So that's why you couldn't take me to the nine-tails attack? You could've said that in the first place you know!"

"Shut up, I can't believe I was this annoying now don't move and here is this communicator to tell me when you want to be taken back. Other than that you're on your own, don't fail me past Obito because the fate of Konoha can change according to your actions." Obito #2 said, he handed the communicator over and was ready to use the jutsu.

"I won't, believe it."

"And just so people believe you I temporarily gave you my sharigan powers and some knowledge of the future but be careful because I posses a very powerful-"

But it was kinda too late and the young goggle wearing Uchiha was gone.

* * *

A nine-tail fox demon attacked on Konoha and nearly destroyed it but a youngish (heck knows what age) hero stood forth and sealed the fox demon inside an infant but in return he lost his life. Our story lies 12 years and a couple of months after the fact and is focused on a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki who aspires to become hokage. Naruto is on his way since he is already a genin with a team including: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hotake; their respectable leader. You probably already knew this though but it's always nice to introduce stuff, right?

Obito appeared in his own apartment but something was different, it wasn't his it was someone else's which meant it was going to be tough to find a place to say. It was a mess in there, bowls of insta ramen just lying on the floor and orange jumpsuits scattered on the couch.

"Wow this place changed but I didn't, I should be in my twenties but I'm still a thirteen year old chunin." Obito sighed as he looked in the oddly clean mirror.

Obito walked around, it was a pretty messy home. They say you can tell a person by their house and if that was true then this person is messy, lazy, and pretty pervy.

"This person even has a bikini calendar, where'd he get that I wonder?" Obito wondered put loud as he looked at the calendar.

"Well no use in standing in a stranger's house, I need to find someone called Naruto and change his life!" Obito exclaimed, he opened the door and ran out of the house.

Obito walked around the village, it changed a bit but some places were the same and all. Though old Obito was right, his sensei was dead which made him pretty depressed, possibly of heroine old friends maybe they could help him.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Obito asked a random kid with a puppy on his head.

"My name is Kiba but I don't think I've seen you before...who the hell are you?" Kiba asked, even his scent was unfamiliar.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and I was wondering if you knew a guy called Naruto?"

"First prove you're a Uchiha."

"I have the official Uchiha crest on back." Obito explained, turning around for Kiba to see.

"That's really cool! Anyways Naruto is this blonde kid with whiskers on his cheeks and he wears this orange jumpsuit, which is pretty idiotic since he's a ninja. You'd be an idiot if you missed the guy and he smells pretty bad too, right Akamaru?"

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

"Thanks Kiba!" Obito thanked, he jumped on the rooftops and decided to look around it could be possible that he was on a mission but he had all time in the world-sorta kinda.

It was Obito's lucky day and Naruto plus some others came from the village gates, they just returned from a mission hopefully he would believe Obito when he said he came from the future. It was only kind to tell a friend the straight up truth.

Obito decided a dramatic approach would be so much more fun so jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he approached the gate. It was gonna be fun setting up something like this.

"I can't wait to get some ramen, that mission was so tiring." Naruto huffed as he put his hands behind his head.

"Don't be too laid back Naruto, tomorrow we're still doing missions but maybe we can tone down the ranks a bit." Kakashi suggested, getting out his book.

"HELLO DOWN THERE, THE AWESOMELY EPIC OBITO UCHIHA HAS ARRIVED ON THE SCENE!" Obito yelled, he used a magnificent fire ball jutsu and dramatically appeared right in front of everyone and it scared the crap out of everyone too.

"Well Naruto you have quite the band of misfits going on here." Obito examined.

"Obito is that you...I thought you were and even if shouldn't you be old..." Kakashi stuttered, immediately recognizing him.

"I'm from the past, sent to the future to bring miracles!" Obito explained.

"That's great!"

"Wait...did you say Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Prove it."

(Man the back of my clothes got burnt from my fancy moves but maybe I could...no...it's worth a try I guess.) Obito thought to himself.

"I have the sharigan." Obito stated but it was a lie, surprisingly they opened showing a very unique sharigan called Mangeykō sharigan but you probably knew that too.

Everyone was baffled, literally even Naruto shut up. Sasuke felt a feeling that he had'nt felt in forever, it was familyish in a way and it made Sasuke feel good. Sakura wasn't really paying attention since she was focused on Sasuke really but she too and Naruto felt good that Sasuke felt good. But even though he didn't particularly show it Kakashi felt amazing that at least another member of team Minato was still alive.

It was late at night and though it was a fun day with Obito, sadly Naruto still thought that he too would hate him because of his jinchuriki status. So when everyone left for home Naruto decided to get it over with and tell him the truth.

"Obito...I need to tell you something." Naruto brought up as he and Obito were walking home.

"What?"

"I want you to like me for me so I need to tell you that I'm the jinchuriki of the fox demon..."

"So what?"

"Y-you don't care?"

"No I don't, I understand how it feels to be alone since I was an orphaned disgrace of the Uchiha because of my powers but ever since I created bonds that hole in my heart is once again filled." Obito explained, walking towards Uchiha town.

"You're an awesome guy!"

"Yeah and as soon as geezer third dies I can finally be hokage!"

"You can be sixth hokage."

"Huh why?"

"Because my dream is to be hokage and I won't let you stand in my way."

"No way, I'm gonna be hokage!" Obito yelled.

"Nah, you might be seventh since Konohamaru wants to be one too or maybe eight since Kiba wants to be one."

"That guy?! No way! I'd probably be dead by that time!"

"First come first serve pal, well see ya goggles Naruto needs his Uzumaki style sleep!"

Naruto ran to his house, it may of been better if Obito got a house in Uchiha town but way to pricy down there but when Obito got there it was vacant execpt for one person.

"Where is everyone?" Obito asked, walking around the ghost town.

"Dead." Sasuke answered, appearing from behind the corners which was pretty random and creepy and same time.

"I understand everything so that must mean you're getting revenge of wittle ol' weasel Ita-"

"Don't say his name."

"So now he's apart of the Akatsuki, uh-huh I think old me said something about he'd given me some of his knowledge." Obito recalled.

"I'm sorry that all this had to happen, I don't know how you feel since I was alone from the start but I'm still a Uchiha even if I was ridiculed in my own clan. Next thing you know you'll be running away to try and find some power from a creepy pedophilia. Don't do that Sasuke, don't runaway because you're gonna comeback." Obito continued.

"What...since you know so much and since you're a Uchiha with really awesome eyes...maybe we have a chance in killing him."

"Have you opened your sharigan?"

"No."

"Then we don't stand a chance, old me gave me his powers and I don't really know how to use them or the fact that I'm such a letdown to the Uchiha because of my lame abilities but I worked hard and now I'm a chunin which means I'm even stronger than you."

"Yeah don't get your hopes up since I could beat my old teacher and he was a chunin."

"Who?"

"Iruka."

"That kid must be ooooold."

"He's only twenty or so."

"Whatever, Sasuke you can stay here and mope I'm going to go sleep somewhere...since I have this sharigan I can probably sleep in my own mind!"

"That's impossible."

Obito left the deserted Uchiha town and found a nice bench to sleep on, he kept his sharigan on for so long it made him lose a ton of chakra. When Obito woke up he was surrounded by a large group of girls, word must of spread that there was another super hot Uchiha in town. Obito never got this sorta attention before like ever which means that Sasuke must of been like this for a while now.

"Excuse me ladies but I have an old friend, do you know a Rin?" Obito asked as he stood up to face the girls.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A fan-girl squealed.

"Well umm did she say that?" Obito stammered while a small blush formed across his face.

"Knew it! Let's kill- uh I mean _capture_ her yeah capture no killing at all." Another crazy fan-girl said, though she said that in a weird tone.

"Oh ok well then tell me when you capture her!"

Obito got out a piece of paper and began listing things down. There were ten members of the Akatsuki...give or take and each of them are all S-rank criminals. According to the information old Obito have them Pein was the leader though it's just some puppet body, then there's Konan who uses paper. Kakuzu has five hearts and a ton of hair as if that made any sense, next it was Sasori who uses puppets in fact he's a puppet himself, himself but he didn't possibly join yet, Kisame who's probably a shark and is the wielder of an almost demonic sword, he was nicknamed the tailless tailed beast because of his seemingly infinite chakra and power. Itachi was there but as a spy but you still had to look out for amerteratsu and susanoo though, but for some odd reason Obito never got cool fire and eye powers or susanoo like every else? After that is Deidara who likes to explode things for no damn reason, next is Hidan who was immortal, and lastly Zetsu who is just clay or something and the black half of him is actually the mastermind of all this since he changed the stone tablets and all that.

"Well that's a lot to worry about but if I'm correct then their hideout should be behind that waterfall a couple of meters out of this town. Can I really take them down...but maybe I can stop it all with some choice words. I am the leader after all."

* * *

A/N: that show Obito was watching is actually road to ninja mirrored where Sasuke goes out searching for Naruto instead of the other way around, it seemed cool.

I do know that Obito still doesn't have the cloak on and mask since he tracked back around the time when kayuga started to do crap but it seemed more fitting if Obito didn't just appear half-naked and half-dead up in young Obito's house.

And according to the timeline Hidan isn't apart of the Alatsuki YET but he deserved an honorable mention.

Review if you like;)

KNOWLEDGE IS POWUH!


End file.
